Elena and Rude
by chessypeas
Summary: Kinda sweet Defo M Please read and reveiw would really like 2 know what people thought even if it's just 'that was crap...lol...' N e way Rude and Elena in Elena apartment gossiping and stuff lol...Please please read it lol...


'Oh Rude, Rude!' Elena's whimpered her body flooding with wave after wave of blissful pleasure.

'I...I...I...uh...uh I!' Her words failed her becoming incoherent as she came. Falling into blissful satisfaction she breathed heavily resting against the pillows her cheeks flushed bright scarlet giggling playfully she watched as Rude reappeared resting on top of her pulling the sheets back from his head.

'Nice trip, huh.' She giggled wrapping her arms around his neck pulling his body close to her almost naked form.

'You seemed to enjoy it.' Rude chuckled planting a hungry kiss on her red swollen mouth. He slipped his tongue inside her mouth and Elena revelled in the sensation of tasting herself on his skin. She was the one who broke off the kiss her lips working their way down to his strong broad shoulders where she nibbled and kissed.

Taking him suddenly by surprise she clenched her thighs together rolling him onto his back in one easy fluid motion.

'It's your turn.' Elena breathed seductively straddling his waist running her hands across his bare chest. From where her fingers had been she quickly replaced them with her tongue sucking his nipples first enjoying the music of his moans, which filled her ears. He ran his hands over her back letting the skin on his palms graze across the silken fabric of her flimsy underwear resting them eventually on her full round hips. She relaxed her attention on his nipples her mouth tracing a line down his abdomen.

'Laney.' Rude's breath caught in his chest removing his hands from her hips he raised them up and rested them behind the back of his head as he watched the blonde moved even lower, he couldn't help but grin.

'Lets free you from these nasty boxers, huh.' She mumbled her voice muffled under the sheet.

Rude gasped as he felt her slide him out of the material, he was almost sweating with anticipation he could feel her breath on him...and then.

'Laney...oh Gods!' He cried out as she enveloped him with that warm sweet mouth of hers. Sex with Elena could never be boring mind blowing yes boring, never she knew exactly what to do to keep his interest.

'Laney...Laney...oh fuck!' Elena would have smiled with pride if she could have listening to her lovers cries of pleasure. She started to suck him faster letting the pressure mount on him, it occurred to her that she'd gotten far by being very good at what she was currently undertaking it was the whole reason in fact that she'd become a Turk at all, because out of all the experienced applicants Rufus had interviewed the day she had been hired Elena happened to be the only one who didn't mind being on her knees under his desk for moments at a time.

Rufus, urgh what had she been thinking she use to have to close her eyes and picture Tseng just to get through sex with him, not that it even counted as sex for Elena it was more of an annoyance, which lasted less that a couple of minutes and always wrecked her hair how Scarlet did what she did she never knew. Now this was much more her kind of thing.

'Laney...fuckk...Laneyyy!' She felt Rude tense up Elena paused sliding his member out of her mouth she wasn't quite done with him yet and she certainly wasn't ready to let him come.

'Take your..take your bra off.' Rude gasped between breaths. Elena reached around her back and did as she was told slipping out of her constricting bra.

'Come here.' Rude grinned reaching under the sheet running his hand across one of her breasts feeling the nipple harden under his touch.

'No Rude I'm not finished with you yet.' She giggled painfully it took every ounce of her self control for her to bat his hand away. She silenced his complaints opening her mouth again this time enclosing her lips around his balls. It was different this time she was much more tentative and gentle she was rewarded for it by Rude's groans of pleasure.

'Yyou're the...best...Lane...yy you're the besttt!' Elena grinned swelling with pride after all the whores he and Reno much have been with down the years that was a real compliment.

'Ah...urgh...Laneyyy...Lane...Lane...fuck oh fuck it!' Rude reached down grabbing Elena by her arm his grip was tight but she knew he'd never hurt her but never the less it gave her a buzz knowing the power, which he was keeping under control for her. She gasped as she found herself suddenly under him. Before she had the opportunity to raise her voice above a whisper he covered her lips with his own.

'But Rude...' Elena attempted to complain but what flowed from her lips was a breathy cry as Rude buried his head in her chest his hand slipping between her legs as he moved.

'Ah...there just there...yes oh yes!' She cried grinding her hips against his touch as he hit her most sensitive spot. Elena arched her back her moans reaching fever pitch she was so ready she'd never reached her peak so fast before.

'Rude oh Rude there...oh Gods there don't stop please don't stop!' Rude raised his lips up from her breasts his mouth finding her ear as his hand worked inside of her.

'Elena, Laney I...' He paused frowning hard he couldn't help himself he was so desperate to tell her how he felt about her.

'Laney I love...' She choked the words out of him as she climaxed wrapping her arms around his neck pulling him against her clinging to him as the waves of pleasure crashed upon her. Rude held her back wrapping his strong arms tightly around her slender form.

'How would you like to live under my skirt?' Elena giggled playfully as the breath slowly returned to her body he chuckled back as he covered her mouth with his own his lips claiming her, the kiss was as much about his passionate need for her as it was about his need to keep his feelings in check. Rude knew what this was to her.

His own desires began to filter through the kiss he wanted her he always wanted her, more than any other woman he had ever known Rude couldn't get enough of Elena.

'Fuck me Rude.' She breathed against his ear his chest constricted at the sound of her words, fucking after all this time that's still all she saw what was between them as.

'Rude fuck me, I want you to fuck me hard.' As she spoke Elena raised her long legs up around his waist. Rude couldn't look at her, she was so beautiful so talented he knew it would only be a matter of time before this all stopped. He knew her feelings for Tseng had never entirely passed and Tseng for his part seemed more respective to her his pain finally seeming to subside after the death of the flower girl Aeris.

'I can't...I have to go.' Rude spoke in a dead monotone slipping away from her he suddenly sat up taking her by surprise.

'Rude.' A confused smile graced Elena's features as she found herself staring at her lover's back.

'Rude?' Her smile soon faded she knew what was happening it wasn't the first time and she'd been surprised she'd managed to keep him interested for so long. Just not interested enough to want anything more than sex, after all this time she still had to say 'fuck' to stop from scaring him off what she desperately wanted to say was 'oh Rude you're so wonderful and this is so amazing I care about you so much I want you to make love to me' she was such a ditz.

Rude waited he waited for her to speak she just had to say 'no' that he couldn't leave that she wouldn't let him go that was all, but instead she said nothing she just lay there behind him looking at her nails. He pulled his trousers on and grabbed his shirt he couldn't find his tie that bothered him but he let it pass.

'So you're actually going?' Elena questioned in a voice that sounded surprised.

'I have to go I have to leave.' He stared at the floor as he spoke he couldn't even look at her, Elena wanted to cry she maintained her focus by playing with her nails.

'Go then it's not like I can't get another guy to finish me off.' She lied as soon as he would leave she'd bury herself in her duvet with a bottle of wine...two bottles.

'Well I'm sure Tseng would have no problem filling the void, but you might wanna wash the sheets first before you make the call.'

'Maybe I will it's about time I worked myself up from the ranks. Oh and unlike you Rude I actually have more than one set of sheets!' Elena snapped back her hurt getting the better of her, she couldn't believe him how low he had sunk to use what she had told him about some embarrassing secret crush she'd had on Tseng against her. Just for that maybe she would sleep with Tseng just to pay him back, but she knew she never would all she could think about was Rude now.

'You're just as bad as Scarlet.' He whispered under his breath taking her aback suddenly, he opened her bedroom door about to walk through it when the glass flew through the air narrowly missing him smashing against the door frame, he ducked and turned.

'How dare you compare me with her! How dare you!' Elena cried gritting her teeth as she spoke standing up in the middle of her bed clutching another object getting ready to throw it at him.

'There are a few similarities.'

'Well we both fucked you!' Elena spat getting the upper hand in the argument.

'And Rufus...and I'll tell you want ring Reno see if you can tare him away from Yuffie long enough to get him over her that way you could have him and Tseng in the same night you'd be the new office bike your half way there already!' The wooden ornament she was holding bounced off her bedroom wall leaving a large dent, they both stared at it for a moment.

'I'd have to be a bike to want to sleep with you, lets face it you gave me the least challenge you practically begged me to sleep with you that first time!' Rude gazed at her he wanted to speak but there was nothing he chest tightened and he turned away.

'Don't you dare walk away from me I haven't finished with you yet!' She jumped off the bed grabbing him back the fabric of his shirt she pushed him back inside the room slamming him against the bedroom door as hard as she could, she wasn't as strong as him but she was faster and she used that to her advantage gaining the upper hand.

Rude's anger and pain subsided a little as he stared at her, desire slowly took it's place as his eyes moved over her naked form she looked so powerful and passionate. Before he could stop himself he leaned forward and kissed her. Elena's hands slowly slipped away from his shoulders and instead she found them around his neck kissing him back passionately she melted against him as they both staggered backwards.

'I don't want you to go Rude, please don't leave me.' Her voice was muffled as he covered her face with kisses.

'I'm sorry Laney I'm so sorry I never meant any of the shit you could never be anything like Scarlet no one could ever love her and you're not a bike.' She paused letting him kiss her.

'Rude no-one does love me...no guy ever has.' He was rumbled he'd let his mouth run away with him he gazed at her sheepishly.

'Rude are you...do you love me?' Rude glanced away but it was to late she knew everything.

'Oh Rude!' She giggled softly wrapping her arms around his chest nuzzling against the fabric of his shirt.

'But I thought this was nothing serious that you were just sleeping with me to pass the time or something because we were mates.' Elena smiled squeezing him tighter.

'I don't make it a habit Laney sleeping with my mates.' Rude grinned pulling her slim form flush against his chest.

'Laney...' She pressed her fingers against his lips a mischievous smile gracing her features.

'I don't wanna talk any more I want you...' She closed her eyes pausing for a moment before taking the plunge and saying the one thing she'd dreamed of saying so many times before.

'...I want you to make love to me Rude.' She breathed her excitement bubbling over turning into a girly giggle. Taking her by surprise he swept her suddenly up into his arms kissing her warmly as he moved.

'Urgh Rude!' Elena wrapped her legs around Rude's waist slipping his shirt from his torso as she moved. She bucked her hips against him in anticipation, frowning hard Rude managed to slip out of his trousers.

He swallowed hard before he spoke.

'I love you Laney.' She squealed with delight at the sound of his words, letting go of her he let her slip down onto the bed.

'I want you on top of me.' Elena grinned playfully pulling him down on top of her almost pushing him inside of her. Rude paused for a few seconds letting his gaze sweep over her it was all to good to be true, he knew that but he didn't care.

Slowly achingly he slipped himself inside of her her back arching with the pleasure as he moved.

'Oh Rude...that's it that's what I want...' A gasp escaped her lips as he thrust inside of her slowly at first he wanted all of her.

'Hhard...er...harderrr' Elena panted digging her nails into his strong muscular back as she pulled him deeper inside her, her eyes almost rolled into the back of her head with pleasure as he stepped up the pace of their love-making.

Rude sat up resting his weight against Elena's bed head taking her body with him she found herself suddenly sitting on his lap. Wrapping her arms and legs around Rude's waist Elena arched her back as he penetrated her deeper.

'Faster...I want you to knock uh ah...the back out of meee!' Elena squealed tightening her grip on her lovers strong shoulders as he hit her spot, Rude obediently picked up the pace grunting as he moved the pressure being to build between the pair. Elena's breath was hot on his face her cheeks were flushed deep scarlet gods she was beautiful. Rude kissed her mouth first fiercely and then his lips travelled down her long slender neck across her chest feeling her bones he tightened his grip on her as he thrust harder. He felt her shudder as his tongue finally found her breasts they weren't the biggest breasts in the world they weren't Tifa's he smirked to himself but they weren't the smallest he would have put them around and average B or C cup, but none of that mattered he just couldn't get enough of her or her average sized breasts.

'Oh gods...oh gods...R,Rude!' Elena matched his pace rising up as he moved it was all most to much she was so close she never normally reached her peak so fast in fact before Rude she'd never been able to climax during penetrative sex it had always been oral.

'...please...please don't leave meee oh agai...again...uh againnn!' Rude held back a little as Elena hit her climax he clenched his teeth as he walls clenched around fighting hard to keep himself from his own orgasm. She didn't have time to even catch her breath as Rude rolled her onto her back once again in her blissful addled brain she could feel him and hear him he was starting to lose his control she giggled to herself taking the initiative something, which she had always been good at Elena climbed on top of her lover straddling his waist with a mischievous smile as she moved.

'Don't try the old calm and controlled with me I'm gonna make you come so hard...' She giggled bracing her hands against Rude's well defined muscular chest as she began her own rhythm.

'Laney...' She cracked him she beamed as she heard him moan her name. Moving again the air caught in her chest as the pleasure shuddered through her.

'...L...Laanneyy...fuck!' Elena's pace grew faster as she rode her lover the waves of pleasure which washed over her suddenly flooded her and she cried out as another climax hit her, the tightening of her walls set Rude over the edge and he roared out her name pulling her down on top of him as he poured into her.

They both lay there breathless for a few moments.

'That was fast.' Elena mused to herself with a chuckle as she slipped off from Rude's form finding the space in the bed next to him resting her head in the crook of his neck wrapping her slim arm over his chest.

'You do realise we didn't use any protection just then, right?' Rude motioned his voice still sounding more than a little breathless.

'It's okay I've got it covered I'm not that much of a ditz.' She giggled kissing his cheek. Out of the corner of his eye he stared at her her cheeks were still flushed this time instead of a bright scarlet were now a light rose hew her blonde hair was ruffled.

'Besides I'm not quite ready for any ginger haired babies. Hey talking about hair you know you've got one right...just about there.' Elena jabbed her slender finger down on Rude's scalp.

'Where!' He frowned panic suddenly filling his voice.

'Urgh your so vane relax hey there's nothing there I was just messin' with you. Besides there's nothing wrong with being ginger you know I think it would look pretty sexy on you.' She mused running a long line of kisses across his defined jaw bone.

'No it wouldn't believe me and anyway don't you think it would look weird me and Reno we'd look like brothers or something.'

'No it wouldn't baby Reno's hair sooo obviously come out of a bottle look at his roots anyway I think it would be cute you two with you matching hair and suits and all.' When it came to teasing Rude was generally more than sensitive.

'Lets just leave that one there huh or else.'

'Or else what?' Elena giggled playful giggling as Rude fully recovered rolled over her pining her arms down against the pillow.

'Or else you'll find yourself surrounded by a lot of ginger babies.' Sheepishly Elena's smile faded she so wasn't ready for that yet.

'Okay case closed.' She gulped theatrically with a smile.

A long while later Elena murmured against Rude's ear.

'You know you're wrong.' His ears pricked up at the sound of her voice as he sleepily rolled over turning onto his side to face her.

'About Scarlet you're wrong.' Rude raised his eyebrow his curiosity over powering his lethargy.

'How do you mean?'

'I mean you were wrong when you said no-one could ever love her I know for a fact someone does.' He glanced at her for a few seconds studying her face she wasn't lying he could tell, this fact only served to deepen his curiosity.

'Is it Rufus?' Elena shook her head a smile creeping across her features.

'Rufus only has space in his heart for one person and that person happens to be himself.'

'Tseng then, but that doesn't figure because he's always hated the bitch.'

'Look it's not Rufus or Tseng but it is an ex Shinra employee.' Elena mused as she shifted in his arms.

'And it's not Reno obviously...' She giggled.

'You're lying...' Rude frowned, perhaps he didn't know her as well as he thought.

'What, no I'm not!'

'Yes you are, there isn't anyone else unless you have something you want to tell me.' Biting down on the bottom of her lip she paused for a few moments looking sheepish.

'Well...' Her face cracked into a wide beam.

'...no I can't even joke about that it's Reeve, Reeve's the one whose in love with Scarlet although he doesn't know it yet and you can't tell anyone not even Reno because she doesn't know it either which can only be a good thing for Reeve.'

'Poor Reeve in love with Scarlet huh.'


End file.
